Bookbags and Secrets
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: I don't know what to write. Well, Hinata is in highschool. Uh, soon to be Naruhina. Other pairings, you decide. Discontinued due to lack of interst. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Bookbags and Secrets

_Oh god. Why today?_ Hinata reached over and slapped her alarm clock to shut it off. She checked what time it was and jumped out of bed. _Thank god I slept in what I was going to wear even though I don't look that nice._ She ran to the bathroom, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed a little bit of breakfast, and ran out down the street. She ran into the school and looked around for the office. She rushed into the office to grab her schedule

"Here ya go," said Tsunade, the principle. The reason she knew that was because she had a name plate on her desk. She nodded and rushed out the door to find her first class.

She got there right on time before the bell rang. Her first class was English. _Oh great. I loath this class. Now where to sit._ She saw an open seat in the back where no one was.

Soon, her English teacher, Kurenai, walked in. Then a blonde hair, blue eyed guy came rushing in, running into the teacher.

"NARUTO!!!" Kurenai screamed, punching Naruto on the top of his head.

"Ow!! What was that for? I thought teachers weren't allowed to hit kids?" Naruto said, rubbing his head getting up.

"Go find a seat Naruto, so we can get started," Kurenai said.

"Do I have to? I don't want this to get started," this made Hinata and the rest of the class giggle.

"Naruto…" Kurenai looked like she was about to blow.

"Okay," Naruto looked around, trying to find an open seat. He ran up the aisle and plopped himself next to Hinata.

"Hey, you look new. Mind telling me your name?" Naruto whispered, gleaming at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and whispered, "My name is Hinata. Your quite funny, you know that?"

"Nice to meet you Hinata, and no I didn't. Glad I could amuse you," He whispered, giving her a broad smile. "Hey, do you think I could check how many classes we have together?" Hinata shyly nodded.

"Hmm we have 7 classes together," Naruto said handing her paper back.

"Mind to care to tell us what you're talking about back there?" Kurenai asked getting a little ticked.

"Nope," Naruto stated, looking like he was doing nothing. Naruto and Hinata didn't do anything for the rest of the class

**BING!! BING!!** The class rushed out of the room leaving Kurenai looking like she saw a herd of Zebras just went by.

Hinata was walking down the hall, looking for her next class. She didn't have this one with Naruto, so she felt alone. Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She whirled around on her heels to see who it was.

"Hey you look new here, mind telling me your name?" asked a brunette haired girl with her hair in two buns on the top of her head. Her eyes kind of looked like chocolate.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga. Your's?" Hinata asked.

"My name is Ten-Ten and this here behind me is Temari. Nice ta meet cha!" Ten-Ten said happily.

"Yo," Temari said while crossing her hands across her chest.

"Hey," Hinata said. She thought Ten-Ten was nice, but wasn't to sure about Temari.

"I uhh need to go and find my class now," Hinata said a little shyly

"Let me see your schedule quick," Ten-Ten said. Hinata just shook her head and handed Ten-Ten the schedule.

"Well, all three of us have the same class for right now. That's good," Ten-Ten said while glancing over at Temari.

"Hmm," Temari mumbled (don't know what to put their.) not looking very interested.

"You're usually more talkative than this Temari. Got anything on your mind?" Ten-Ten asked a bit worried.

"Nope. Not in the mood to talk right now," Temari mumbled. They all started to head to their classes. Hinata stopped to get a drink until she saw what was on the fountain. Hinata's face scrunched up into a look when you think something is just plain nasty.

"Uh I'll wait for lunch," Hinata said while stepping away from the water fountain.

"Why?" Ten-Ten asked while heading over to the fountain. Then her face like scrunched up when you're very ticked. Ten-Ten started at a boy with brown hair. He had his back turned toward her when she headed over to him. She poked him hard on the shoulder which made him whirl around rubbing his shoulder.

"Ow!! Dude, what was that for?" The guy asked.

"Don't you 'dude' me!! Your dog freakin' soiled on the fountain!!!" Ten-Ten was very ticked right now and he was getting scared.

"What do you mean by 'soiled'?" he asked

"Uh Temari who is he?" Hinata whispered to Temari

"He's Kiba. He has a dog he brings to school with him every day and yet, he never got caught," Temari explained to Hinata.

"Soiled, crapped, pooped!!!" Ten-Ten screamed. _Man I don't want to get her upset_ Hinata thought, scared.

"Uh…Bad dog Akamaru, bad dog!" Kiba faked scolded his dog. Ten-Ten then kicked him, whirled around on her heel, and walked back to Temari and Hinata. She had a smile on her face, which scared Hinata a little.

"I feel better now," Ten-Ten stated and quickly glancing back at a Kiba who was rubbing his leg.

"Good, now lets go to class Ten-Ten," Temari said while glancing over at Hinata

"Hey, Hinata, anything wrong?" Temari asked concerened.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine," Hinata asked a bit tired.

"Are you sure?" Ten-Ten asked. She then noticed she was straning herself to stay awake.

"Yeah, just tired. Didn't have a good nights sleep last night," Hinata thought wearily.

"Okay, c'mon!" Ten-Ten then started to drag Temari and Hinata behind her. Ten-Ten rushed throught their next door, and took them to three empty desks sitting side-by-side.

"Good we're here early," Ten-Ten told Hinata. Hinata gave her a confused expression.

"The teacher is always here early. He will punish you if you're late by making you fail a test, even if you got the questions right," Ten-Ten explained to her. _Who is this guy, and he sounds real harsh_ Hinata thought, scared.

"Other than that, he's pretty nice, if you're on his good side," Ten-Ten said that when she saw the scared expression on her face. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief after hearing what Ten-Ten said. The rest of the morning went by quickly, having a few classes with Naruto

Hinata was heading to lunch when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey are you the new girl?" A tall girl with blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail said.

"Yes," Hinata said, a little frightened.

"The girls blue eyes peirced into Hinata like she did something she wan't supposed to and was going to get hurt for doing that.

"Okay, a few things to clear up," the girl stated as she went over and pushed Hinata slightly. "First, I'm Ino and she is Sakura. And second, stay away from all the boys or else I'll hurt you worse than a few broken bones," Hinata gulped and nodded furiously. She went to the lunch room and stood in line. When she got her lunch, she tried to find Ten-Ten and Temari. When she found them, she saw they were sitting with boys. She squinted and saw one was Neji, her cousin.

"Hey, Hinata! Over here!" She heard someone call. When she saw who it was, she rushed out of the room, headed towards the girls bathroom.

In the lunch room 

"Hinata?" Neji asked. "She is here? In this school?"

"Yep!" Ten-Ten happily stated.

"Really. I would of heard something about them moving. I'll ask my mother when I get home." All of a sudden Naruto jumped up and rushed out of the lunch room, looking for Hinata.

"Hinata! Hin-at-a!" Naruto yelled down the hall. Then, he felt someone drag him on the floor.

"Ow!! Neji! What was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his butt.

"Hinata isn't very good when it comes to socializing, especially when she has to eat." Neji explained while Naruto had his eyes closed (think of in some episodes where he's a little annoyed) still rubbing his butt. _Hinata…_

WHOO!!! I finished it!! Didn't thin I could 'cause when I start something, I usually don't finish it. Tell me how it is and if you want me to continue. No flames please, but helpful tips welcomed.

**NARUHINA FOREVER!!! ECHO echo **Echo echo Neighbors: Shut up!! Me: Oops…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, right now, I'm a _bit_ hyper. I think I ate 7 too many mentos. Yay, I actually made another chapter. I have some oc's in here. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own my characters though!!

Bookbags and Secrets

_I should be safe in here. For now. _Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes because Naruto was her first friend here and she didn't want to loose him.

"Hinata, come out. I know you're in here!" a familliar voice called. Hinata started sweating 12 inch softball sized sweat balls. _Crap, crap, crappidy, crap crap_ Hinata thought as she silently stood up on the toilet. But, with Ten-Ten being right outside the door, she saw movement in there. She silently peeked her head under the door, and saw Hinata sweating rappidly

"Found ya!! I _knew_ you were in here!!" Ten-Ten yelled to Hinata, making her spill her food. The food, and the tray, landed on top of Ten-Ten's head. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth as she saw what she did. Ten-Ten's face looked a bit annoyed. She tilted her head to the side a little, as the tray went down with a _clunk_.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry Ten-Ten," Hinata whispered in disbelief at what she did. Ten-Ten nodded her head, grabbed a piece of Hinata's lunch, and threw it at her. Hinata shrieked as Ten-Ten giggled. Soon, Hinata joined in. The giggle fit lasted about five minutes before they both stopped.

"Hinata, why did you come to the bathroom instead of sitting with us?" Ten-Ten asked, tilting her head.

"Well, gulp uhm-" Hinata was cut short as rhe bell rang.

"Tell me later, mkay?" Ten-Ten got up and cleaned herself off. She threw the plastic tray into the trash can as she turned to Hinata and said, "Shh." That made Hinata giggle.

They made there way out of the bathroom and seperated to go to there classes. "I'll see ya later Hinata!" Ten-Ten yelled as she went to her class. Hinata entered her class, and made her way to the back. _This is one of the classes I have with Naruto_ she thought nervously. She looked down at her books, unaware of who sat in front of her. The teacher soon entered the class, as one of the students yelled, "You're finally on time!!!!!"

"Don't be so surprised," the teacher told him (If you haven't figured out, it's Kakashi) "Now,everyone get out your books and turn to page 83," he instructed. They all followed obiedently. Hinata felt a tap on her knee, and she looked up from her book. She was surprised at who was sitting in front of her, but quickly took the note, pretending to stretch. She was, in her old school, the "Note Passing Queen". Naruto felt the note being snatched out of his hand, and smirked to himself. Hinata quietly opened the note and read it.

_Why did you run away from us at lunch? Please reply._

_From,_

_Naruto_

Hinata quickly replied, but acting like she was taking notes, looking up every so often. After she was done, she nudged Naruto's chair with her foot as she put her hands under the desk. Naruto looked back when Kakaski wasn't looking. Hinata tilted her head down to where her hand was, as she shook her hand. Naruto quickly looked back to the front and snatched the note. The note read:

_I'm sorry, this girl named Ino said to leave the guys alone or I'll have more than a few broken bones. So, I rushed to the bathroom, until Ten-Ten found me. Ino's pretty scary, and so is Sakura._

_From,_

_Hinata_

Naruto smiked as he quickly wrote down his comment on the peice of paper. It was a bit sloppy, but readable. Hinata already had her hand streched out, waiting for the note to be in her hand. Naruto placed the folded paper in her hands as she started to silent yawn. She unfolded the note in her desk.

_They're both all bark and no bite. Don't worry. If they do do anything to you, I'll protect you._

_From,_

_Naruto_

After she finished reading the letter, the speakers came on. "KAKASHI!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!" Tsunade screamed through the micropjone as Kakashi headed out the door. A few people yelled, "FREE TIME!!!"while others just talked. Naruto turned around. grinning. "Wonder what they do down there," Naruto commented, still grinning. Once he saw Hinata's scrunched up face, he bursted out laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Naruto managed to say. Hinata's face softened, but still held a disgusted look in her eye. Naruto calmed down but had a semi-serious face on. "Still, I wonder what they do," Naruto told Hinata. All she did was nod.

"Anyway, those girls Ino and Sakura, they think they own everything and everyone. Those are just the first two of five. The other three are Miluki, she has green hair and purple eyes, Yanari, blue hair and blue eyes, a rich snob, and Suichi black hair with pink and blonde highlights and green eyes. Those five act royal, but they're actually a royal pain in the-" Naruto was cut off by a girl with red eyes and black and red highlights.

"Hi!! My name is Yuki Nama, but call me Yuki. Who are you?" the spunky girl named Yuki asked. Naruto looked slightly annoyed from the interuption. Yuki gave an _I'm sorry _look.

"Um...I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." She saw the look in Yuki's eyes. She knew that look all to well from her little sister. She tried to get away, but she couldn't. Yuki lunged herself at poor Hinata, glomping her. Hinata fell off her chair, ready to feel the hard, cold ground, when she felt someone catch her. She looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She lost herself in his eyes, and it was the same with him. Yuki got up from her position, and looked at Hinata, then Naruto. _Awww!!! They make such an adorable couple!!!_ Yuki thought, staring at awe. She didn't want to make them embaraced, so she pulled Hinata up. _God, he has such beautiful eyes, unlike mine _Hinata thought. The bell rung, signalling the end of class. Naruto rushed out of class, leaving Hinata behind. She slowly walked out of class, deep in thought. _I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him. Even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back. _Hinata thought sadly. She suddenly felt someonegrab her by the shoulders.

"You like him, don't you?" Yuki asked the frightened girl.

"Uhh...umm..." Hinata wasn't sure what to say to her new found friend.

"I know you do. I promise I won't tell," Yuki reassured her. " Anyway, whatever rumours you hear about Naruto and I aren't true."

"What are they?" Hinata asked, while being steered into almost running into someone.

"They say that we killed our parents. We both know they aren't true because we're cousins even though we don't look alike, we have similiar intrests," Yuki explained to her. Now Hinata understood things now.

The day went by quickly, without learning much because her old school already covered this. The last class of the day, was great for two reasons. One: Naruto and Yuki were there and two: they had free time. Hinata was a tad upset since Naruto had been ignoring her like she didn't exist.

"So, why did you move to this old school?" Yuki asked the little upset Hinata.

"Well, I ran away because my dad would go out to drink, come home, and abuse my family. He killed my mom and my little sister. After he killed Hanabi, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away," Hinata whispered to Yuki, as tears starting to run down her face. Yuki pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Naruto looked back to check on his cousin and Hinata.

"I'll be right back," he told Shikamaru who just fell asleep.

"Yuki, what's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Yuki explained to Naruto in a whispering tone about what happened as Hinata was crying her heart out. With every word that Yuki said, Naruto felt worse and worse for Hinata. The bell rang and Hinata flew up from her seat and made a mad dash out the door. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from her friends so she wouldn't make herself look like a cry baby. She grabbed her homework and rushed out the entrance of the school, with Naruto and Yuki close behind her. She rushed to her house unknown that they were right behind her.

"Hinata!!" Naruto and Yuki called for her. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks when she heard them call her name. She whirled around to see the two of them out of breath. Yuki looked at Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder for two reasons. One: She wanted to comfort her. Two: She was practicall falling down, she was so out of breath.

"It's...okay...Hinata...we're right...here," Naruto said between breaths. Yuki could only nod in agreement."Would you like to come to my house for a little?" Hinata asked in hoarse voice because of crying. They both nodded.

"Could we stop by somewhere to get a drink?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. They walked to a near by store and Hinata bought drinks for all three of them.

"We can pay for our own, ya know." Naruto tried to convince Hinata to let them buy there own drinks, but Hinata shook her head ferociously. She was in line when Naruto tried to pay for his own drink when Hinata gave him a death glare (I know a bit OOCish, but I couldn't come up with something). Naruto backed away and Hinata payed for their drinks.

"Thanks Hinata!!" Yuki chimed. Hinata just nodded her head.

"Why don't you talk?" Naruto asked. Hinata tried to speak, but only a little squeak came out of her mouth. She clutched her throat in pain. Yuki got it but Naruto still didn't. Yuki told him that Hinata couldn't speak because her throat hurt so bad, she couldn't speak. "Ohhh..." Naruto said. Then, an idea popped into his head. He snatched the water bottle from her hands, pried open her mouth, and shoved water down her throat. He shoved to much at a time, so she started to choke. After she was done with her coughing fit, she clutched her throat again.

"Naruto, you only made it worse. Idiot," Yuki told Naruto. He pouted at Yuki, and Naruto mumbled "I was only trying to help." Hinata smiled at Naruto and Yuki, which made Naruto come out of his pouting fit.

"Here let me try something," Yuki somewhat asked, but more demanded. She headed over to Hinata, and started to massage her throat. Hinata relaxed with Yuki's fingers. After she stopped, Hinata tried to peak, unsuccessfully.

"Well, I tried." Yuki admitted defeat. Naruto mumbled, "So did I...". "I HEARD THAT!!!" Yuki yelled at her cousin. Hinata had to hold in her laugh for obvious reasons. The two bickering relatives followed Hinata to her home. It was very small only a kitchen,bedroom, and bathroom. They looked around her little house, which didn't take that much time. She took out paper and started to write down something. When the two came out, Hinata pointed to the paper. The paper said:

_Would you two like to watch a movie with me?_

"Sorry, I can't, I should be going home, bye!!" Yuki said and at the same time Naruto said, "Sure, why not?". "Bye you two!!" Yuki called to the two. Hinata wrote down _you can pick the movie_. She turned to see Yuki waving to her and also winking. Hinata blushed because she knew what she ment.

"Can we watch this one?" Naruto asked holding up "It" (Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!!! has seisure). She nodded as she took the movie and placed it in the dvd drive. "Where'd you get the dvd player?" asked Naruto. She wrote down that she stole the tv and dvd player from her house. When teh main screen came on she pressed play and it began. At times, Naruto could sense she was scared, and would try to calm her down. After the movie stopped, he looked at Hinata, which she looked like she had a fever.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Naruto said as he went to the bathroom. She also felt faint, like she had a fever. She tried to get up, only to fall back on the couch. Naruto came out with a thermometer and slipped one of the protection slip on it. He put the thermometer in her mouth. About two minutes past, and it started to beep. Naruto took it out and checked the screen.

"You're staying home tomorrow," He stated simply. Hinata tilted her head to the side as he explained that she had a pretty high fever. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to call Yuki and explain why I'm not going to be home," Naruto explained to Hinata with a caring voice. Five minutes passed and Naruto came into the room. "I'll be taking care of you tomorrow, since you can barely stand up," Naruto told Hinata and she simply nodded. "Now time to get to sleep. Where are your pajamas?" he asked. She pointed to the top drawer. He got her pajamas and handed them to her. "I'll be right out here," He warned her. She nodded as she watched him go out the door and close the door behind him. She sat down on her bed and got changed

As Naruto stood out the door, he was deep in thought. _She's cute, but not when she's sick, that is _he thought. _I wonder what caused her to get sick, and why her dad would abuse her? She's too nice for that_ he tried to find the answers to his questions, but couldn't come up with any. He soon heard two stompson the floor and figured that that was his signal to come in. He opened the door and saw Hinata in her pajamas. The were red with pink butterflies, also it was silk. The pants went below her feet. The shirt was a button-up, short sleeve shirt.

"Okay, now time to lay down." She shook her head. "Yes." Still,she shook her head. "Please?" Still, no. "Fine, this is my last resort," he warned her before starting to tickle her stomach. Her mouth was moving like when you laugh, but nothing was coming out. She mouthed 'fine' as he stopped and she laid down. "Now, get some sleep. You need it," he told her. She nodded as she snuggled under the covers, and nestling her head on her pillow. When she was comfortable, Naruto tucked her in. She smiled before she drifted off to her 'La la Land'. He sat down in a chair, watching her sleep. _Man, she looks so beautiful _he thought before he also drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I'm glad some people like it! Well, I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used, but I own my characters!!!!

Bookbags and Secrets

Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto face-to-face with her, eyes wide open and a smile plastered on his face. She scrambled to the other end of the bed.

Insert _**Thump**_ here

"HINATA!!!" Naruto yelled. She sat up rubbing the back of her head, mouthing 'ow'. Naruto rushed over to the injured girl. He helped her up and sat her on the bed. "You okay?" Naruto asked concerned. She gave him a slightly annoyed look and nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing the glare. She rolled her eyes when he sighed. She crawled to the middle of her bed, faced the opposite wall, and fell back on her pillow, legs hanging in the air. Naruto had to chuckle at what she did, and decided to do something. He went over to her side and pushed her legs down, successfully. She made her legs go up again, with a smirk on her face. That went on for about 25 minutes.

"I give," Naruto admitted defeat. All Hinata did was smirk. "I'll get us some breakfast cause I'm hungery. You?" Hinata nodded in response. "Also, if you're wondering, it's 10:30," Naruto informed her. She mothed 'thank you'. After Naruto went out to the kitchen, she stumbled out of bed to her drawer. She stayed close to the wall for support. When she made it to her drawer, she took her ipod from on top of it. She stumbled back to bed, again using the wall for support. She crawled back into bed and turned her ipod on. She turned on Fall Out Boy's song A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. At the chorus part, she would mouth the words. Why then? That was the only part she knew. Soon, Naruto came in with the food, unnoticed by Hinata. He carefully set the food down, sneaking over to her, took one of the earphones out, and placed it in his ear.

"Hmm... nice choice," Naruto told her, which scared the crap out of her. Naruto started to bang his head to the beat with his eyes closed. It was truly a comical sight. She had to hold in her laugh for obvious reasons. Naruto took out the earphone, and set it down, heading over to where he put the food.

"Time to eat," Naruto told her, picking up the food. She nodded as she turned off her ipod. She carefully sat up as she scooched over to give Naruto some space. He set the food on her lap as he got his food and sat next to her. They ate in silence for 15 minutes. Naruto finished before Hinata, so he waited for her, with a little grin on her face. He watched her put the food in her mouth and chew. As Hinata was putting some scrambled eggs in her mouth, she caught him string at her. The fork was almost in her mouth when she caught him, which made Naruto laugh. Hinata didn't know what was so funny, so she kept on eating, aware of him staring at her. Hinata finished up and plopped her tray on Naruto's.

"I'm going to wash the dishes, just so you know," Naruto informed her as he started heading out the door. He silently closed the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door, Hinata scrambled under the cover. She pulled the blankets over her head and closed her eyes. She soon went back into deep sleep. Naruto went in and checked on her, to make sure she's alright. When he checked on her, he saw the covers pulled over her hair. He silently crept over to the petite sleeping girl. He slowly pulled the covers down over her head, revealing a smiling girl.

"Hinata?" he whispered. Her smile quickly faded as she rolled over on her other side. He chuckled at her antics. He decided to sit there watching her, feeling that she's going to do something funny. She slept for about 5 hours, untill she woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Naruto greeted her when she finally woke up. She blushed furiously while she pulled the covers over her head. He chuckled yet again. They heard the door slam open, scaring the living crap out of them.

"NARUTO, HINATA?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" The girl screamed through the house. They instantly knew the voice like the back of their hand (did that make sence?).

"We're in Hinata's bedroom, Yuki," Naruto yelled, but a lot quiter than Yuki.

"OKAY! I'M COMING!!!" Yuki, yet again, screamed. She ran to the bedroom, grabbing the trim to keep her from running into the wall. She skidded into the room, acting like she was a runner sliding to home plate.

"HEY HINATA!!!" Yuki screamed again, making Hinata cover her ears. The amaing thing was she was able to talk (Yay!!)! She mumbled an 'ow', which Naruto quickly picked up, embracing her into a death grip. Yuki tried to get her cousin to let go of the poor girl,barely successing. She slapped his hands 3 times, making him stop. Hinata saw he glint in Yuki's eyes (think of chapter 1), quickly grabbing the pillow to sheild herself.

"YAY!!! HINATA CAN SPEAK AGIAN!!!" Yuki screamed, before tackling Hinata to the bed. After about 2 minutes of glomping and barely breathing, Yuki let go.

"I hope you can go to school tomorrow!" Yuki chimed. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. _Actually, I don't really want to because of those 2 girls_ Hinata thought. The red and black haired girl placed her palm on the girls head, and, much to her pleasure, was as 'cold as a cucumber' (I HAD to put that in there).

"How 'bout we go see a movie tonight since Hinata doesn't have a fever anymore?" Yuki suggested. Both of them nodded at her suggestion. Yuki pushed Naruto out of the room, closed the door, and smirked evily at the girl. _Oh crappity crap crap._ Hinata was scared.

"I've got a plan," Yuki said, raising her eyebrows twice at Hinata. "It's the perfect way to get Naruto to ask you out." Yuki searched through Hinata's drawers, looking for something for her to wear. "Ah ha," the searcher mumbled to her self. She grabbed the outfit and threw it at the girl.

"I'll get Naruto to get home and we'll get changed," Yuki explained while Hinata nodded. "We'll meet at the movie center" Hinata nodded as she took her clothes and headed to her bathroom. She heard the front door close as she dressed herself. After she was done changing, she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with fishnet sleeves. White clouds were printed to look like the sky. She was also wearing drk blue jeans, flaring out at the end. _When did I get these?_ she asked herself. She put on her socks and she walked out her bathroom door. She heard something crumble under her foot, and she picked up a note on the floor.

_I left some shoes at the front door of your house that will go perfectly with your outfit_

_Yuki_

She sighed to herself as she made her way to the door. There were tan leather clogs with a strap at the back. She slipped them on as she grabbed a cloajish jacket. She swirved in and out of the crowd untill she got there. She saw an empty bench and headed towards there.

"HINATA!!" she heard two familiar voices call. She jumped up and waved to them, signalling for them to come over. As soon as they got there, Yuki's cell started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah. Can it wait? Fine. Bye." Yuki hung up, looking disappointed. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Bye!" She ran through the crowd as Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped. _Oh god, I'm gonna KILL you!!_ Hinata thought.

"C'mon! Let's go see the movie, then brag to Yuki about how good it was!" Naruto said estaticly. She nodded as they went in

------+------

Sorry it took so long to get it out. My nephew was born on Tuesday at 7:31 that night. We went to visit my sister Saturday. He's only a few days old AND HAS A FULL HEAD OF HAIR!! He's adorable though! He has blonde hair. 7lbs and 2 ounces. 19 inches. Noah (my nepfew) looks exactly like his dad when he was a baby. I'll try and get the next one out soon. I hope this one is good!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm finally updating…. Sorry about that. I get sidetracked easily and I just started watching The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya. No one is who they say they are in that show 

**Disclamer** I do NOT own Naruto, sadly… But I am going to own an Ed Elric costume .

The dateish thing that Naruto and Hinata went rather smoothly with Naruto saying how Yuki is going to be jealous she didn't see the movie. It ended up with Naruto walking Hinata to her little cottag-home-thing.

"That was such an awesome movie! Don't you think so Hinata?!" Naruto asked the quiet girl. The response he got was a nod from Hinata. The rest of the walk was relatively quiet. When the two got to the door, Naruto looked at her and she looked back.

"Well…. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you, tell Yuki I said hi" Hinata requested. Though what she wanted to say to Yuki is something along the lines of "YOU'LL DIE FOR DOING THIS TO ME"

"Yeah, okay, well, bye!" Naruto said, then waved as he ran off to his house. Hinata sighed as she unlocked her door and went inside. Hinata went and got a drink of water, sat down on the couch, and flipped on the television, looking for something good that's on. She took a few sips, put on CMT (A/N: hehe, I love that channel… yes, I like country, what's it to you?), rested the cup on the coffee table, then lie down. Hinata sighed to herself, This has got be the best day ever she thought happily to herself. Hinata fell asleep, with a soft grin on her face.

**Next Day…. (dun ****dun****DUN**

Hinata woke up surprisingly early and looked at the clock. Hmm… 5 o'clock. Got enough time to get myself ready for school. Hinata droozily went to her room, pulled out a loose purple shirt that had white flowers on it and dark blue jeans that had holes at the knees. She went to the bathroom and got changed, throwing the clothing that she wore yesterday into the laundry bin. Hinata grabbed her blue brush and brushed through her long hair. She set in down and grabbed her red tooth brush and her tooth paste and squeezed it on to the tooth brush. She brushed her teeth and spit out the tooth paste. Hinata grabbed her book bag and started heading down to her school. Half way there she just remembered that she forgot to eat breakfast. She sighed Oh well, I'll get more food at lunch I guess. So, Hinata just kept on walking until she got to the school. Right out front was Sakura and Ino, flirting with boys and twisting their hair. Okay, don't make any sudden movements. Now just walk quietly behind them so they won't notice me. Hinata planned in her head. So she did that, until Sakura caught her out of the corner of her eye. Sakura turned to her female companion and whispered into her ear. Ino's face scrunched up and she turned around, making Hinata stopping dead in her tracks. Oh crap….

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing?" Ino faked kindness, but her face was threatening. So, Hinata did what anyone would do. She smiled innocently and made a mad dash to the front doors. Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and they started running after her. Hinata quickly opened the door and dashed in, Ino and Sakura close in her trail. Hinata was looking backwards at Ino and Sakura's faces, Ino's really mad one, so she failed to notice the person walking towards her. Hinata smashed into the person. The person looked at Ino and Sakura and stepped in front of the sitting girl. Hinata looked up and saw the high school heart throb, Sasuke. She stared up, then looked to the side of him. Ino stopped right in front of him.

"Move it, Sasuke!" Ino demanded and tried to side-step him to get behind to Hinata, but he went where she went. Wherever Ino went, Sasuke went, which really annoyed her to no end.

Sasuke turned around to Hinata with a cold, unemotional face and said, "Go" Hinata complied and got up onto her feet and ran to her homeroom. On the way there, she bumped into another person.

"Hinata-chan!" a girl-ish scream yelled. Hinata immediately knew who it was and smiled up at Yuki. But that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why did you leave us there yesterday!? I could barely stand it! I was so nervous…" Hinata informed her. Yuki smiled.

"Well, I knew you liked him, so I made a plan with my friend to get you two together, which that was step one, a few more steps to go, then it will be complete!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. Unbeknownst them, someone was plotting to have them to themselves….

Cliffhanger, no? Well, sorry it took so long, I needed a little time to think. My uncle almost died, my friend's pet died, and I was helping baby-sit baby-Noah. I think it's pretty good, right? Well, I'm going to try and make a Halloween one-shot, so look out for that soon!! Well, mabey….

Ja ne!


	5. Author Note

**Okay. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I need to know this. Should I discontinue this story and make another one, or rewrite this one. I need to know REAL soon, about a week or so. If people want me to discontinue it, I'll make one similar to this one, but more descriptive and I'll actually have a plot. So what do you say?**


End file.
